


The Prisoner

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker/f. (07/28/2005)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This started out as a playful round robin, which I kind of took over and it developed a life of its own.  


* * *

Trip awakens to find himself stripped to the waist, chained to a wall and blindfolded. He doesn't know how he got there or why.

He hears a door opens and you enter the room. He doesn't know if you are friend or foe. He calls out "Who's there?"

You walk up to him and whisper close to his ear.

"You will find out in good time."

You trail your long fingernail down his chest to his stomach, which spasms at the touch.

"Who are you?" he demands.

"Hush or they'll hear you."

You run your fingers gently through the hair on his chest.

Pressing your body against his you whisper "I'm a friend"

Your lips brush against his neck. You feel his pulse jump at the touch.

"Who will hear us? And if you're a friend why not cut me loose."

You giggle at the suggestion. "And let a prize like you go so soon."

You lick along his jaw line and stop when you reach his lips. You take possession of his mouth and feel his reluctance then his response as he presses firmly against your own lips, feeling his tongue demanding entrance.

As he ravishes your mouth you wish you could tell him what he wants to know. The information is not yours to give. You found yourself here by surprise yourself.

Your hands explore his arms, shoulders and down his back. Breathless your mouth moves down his neck.

"Where are we?" he whispers huskily.

"That is not for me to say," you whisper against his chest.

You move your mouth to his nipple and lick lavishly round it. His whole body jerks slightly at the light touch.

"Please tell me?" he asks, taking a long deep breath.

You shake your head, not wanting to end the contact of your mouth that is now gently sucking, making the nipple hard against your tongue.

Your mouth glides across his chest giving his other nipple the same treatment. Meanwhile your hands move lower down his back and caress his tight butt suggestively.

You hear him moan softly.

Moving your hands up, your fingers trace the edge of his trousers, skimming lightly over flesh, stopping when they reach the button. Deftly they unfasten it and you move your hand inside, working your fingers between blue briefs and flesh.

"Oh god!" he cries.

"Shhh they'll hear you." You remind him.

Slowly your mouth moves lower down his stomach. Kissing here, licking there, an occasional soft love bite.

Your fingers begin to caress him slowly.

He tries to move closer to you.

His voice is a hoarse whisper "Please"

"Shhhh" you say again as your fingers take hold of the zip and slowly pulls, revealing more blue material. Material that is being stretched by his arousal. You gently pull the clothing down. He jerks his hips forward, almost begging you to take him.

You're mouth moves lower still over his hip down his thigh.

Your fingers move slowly from the tip of his erection down to the base then gently caress his balls.

His breathing is harsh and ragged. He strains against the manacles trying not to call out.

You bring your mouth slowly upwards, tongue licking, teeth nipping as you move. Your lips find the tip of his blood engorged erection and kiss it, feeling it twitch from the touch.

As you lick along the shaft to the base you stroke his inner thigh lightly. His legs part further, wanting you to explore.

Manacles rattle, as he is desperate to be free. Hands wanting to do their own exploring. Mouth wanting to nip and lick along your flesh. He moans once more. You run your tongue from the base to tip before your mouth envelops him. His hips move against you. He looses control and cries out loudly. "Oh, God yes, yes!" You continue until he calls out one last time and his come fills your mouth.

You hear his breathing begin to slow again as your mouth works its way back up his body. You can feel his heart pound as you reach his chest. Continuing your journey you reach his mouth and share a long passionate kiss.

Before the kiss ends though you feel unseen hands tear you away from him. You last thing you hear is your own scream before darkness descends.

* * *

When you awaken you find yourself now chained to the wall and blindfolded. You have no idea how much time has passed


	2. Chapter 2

Your head is throbbing. You're not sure what happened.

When you were first brought here by surprise you were left alone in a near dark room for what seemed like days. The only contact you had was when you tried to call for help. Then the shadow figures appeared. You couldn't understand the language but the meaning was clear. You were not to make a sound. Pain ricocheted through your brain driving their point home.

They appeared to leave for periods of time. Sometimes anything more than a whisper would draw their attention and anger. Others it seemed as though a phaser battle could go unnoticed.

When a door to your chamber had opened and light poured in you had hoped to find a way to escape. You found yourself in a maze of corridors with what appeared to be chambers similar to your own all locked. Who knew what lay beyond.

At last you found an unlocked door. Entering you found to your surprise an incredibly beautiful man in much the same predicament you are in now and were unable to help yourself.

He obviously hadn't been here long enough to realise the consequences. Silently you pray your actions have not brought harm to him.

You hear a door open. Footsteps move quietly across the floor.

Is it the shadow figures?

Fear ripples through your body but you refuse to call out.

"Is it you?" someone whispers.

You turn towards the voice. It's familiar but you don't trust your own senses.

You flinch when you feel lips brush your own. They don't pull away and continue deepening the kiss demanding your attention and recognition.

You moan softly as you realise that its him! Somehow he's found you.

Slowly he releases your lips.

"How did..."

"Sshhh. Don't say anything."

He strokes your cheek lightly. The tingle, from that feathery touch, causes you to move your head, only for him to bring your lips within reach again. The sensation increases as your neck encounters the same light touch. You moan once more as his lips gently brush you throat before moving back to your lips. Once more take firm possession of your mouth.

"Shh I don't want them to take you away again."

He's standing so close you can feel the heat from his body.

One hand rests gently on you hip for a moment. Slowly he moves it upwards. Gently stroking your waist, ribcage, then finally the side of your breast causing your pulse to race. You try to press your body against his.

His hand moves over to the front of your breast, fingers deftly unbuttoning your shirt. Fingers brush your skin causing a shiver to travel through your body. Again you move forward but chains hold you back from making contact.

The last button is turned loose and his hands move the material aside, allowing him to run his hands freely over your nakedness. You feel his lips gently kiss an erect nipple then takes it into his mouth. You can't help but emit a long desperate moan.

Your body trembles with desire.

His hand slides further down and slips under your skirt. Your flesh burns as strong fingers caress your thigh.

You can scarcely breathe. You want to tell him not to stop. You turn your head from side to side fighting the desire to moan.

You remember the feel of his body beneath your hands and struggle against your restraints wanting to touch him again. You are at his mercy. His to do with, what he will.

His hand touches you and this time a moan escapes. You bring your leg up and curl it round his thigh, using it to pull him closer. He continues to stroke you, he finds what he is searching for and slowly a finger enters you. You throw your head back, biting your lip as you stop yourself from crying out. Your exposed throat is kissed and licked gently.

You feel yourself letting go of reality. All that exists for you at this moment is his touch.

You gasp and your knees turn to jelly as a second finger enters. His strong arm encircles you supporting you while he continues to stroke. Your hips match his rhythm as he increases the tempo. He claims your mouth attempting to muffle the moans you can no longer control.

You know if the shadow figures come there will be a price to pay but you don't care. What you are experiencing is soooo worth it.

* * *

T'Pol views the scans from her station. "Captain, we've located Commander Tucker's bio sign! "

Archer momentarily stops his pacing. "Malcolm, can you get a transporter lock on him? "

"Yes sir, but there is another bio sign in close proximity. Sir it's human. "

T'Pol interrupts: "I'm reading multiple of hostile life forms closing in on their position. "

"Who ever it is we can't just leave them there. Malcolm transport them both aboard."

Phlox's eyes twinkle merrily as he reviews the bioscans, "Captain, you may want to choose a location a bit more private than the transporter pad."

Archer looks at him questioningly: "Doctor?"

"I'm picking up elevated heart rates and body temperatures for both. Captain, the other bio sign is female." A knowing smile spreads over Phlox's face.

Archer runs a hand over his face. Thinking to himself, 'Only Trip could get himself abducted by this sadistic group and manage to get himself laid in the process.'

Malcolm attempts to hide his smirk but fails miserably.

"Captain they are only a few meters away from the Commander. " T'Pol reminds him of the urgency.

Archer thinks quickly then turns to Malcolm. "Can you transport them to the Trip's quarters?"

"Yes sir." The armoury officer replies still struggling to keep a straight face

"Do it! "

Malcolm initiates the transporter sequence.

After a moment of anxious waiting Archer demands, "Have we got them? "

"Yes sir, both safely aboard Enterprise". Malcolm's jaw is now visibly clenched with the effort to hide is mirth at his friend's expense.

Archer looks around the bridge noticing that most of the bridge crew appears to be ready to burst. He decides to let them off the hook. "I'll be in my ready room. T'Pol you have the bridge."

No sooner does the door close behind him than the bridge erupts in laughter. Out of sight of the crew Archer chuckles to himself as well.

* * *

You can both hear the figures approaching. Neither one cares. His arm around you tightens in a possessive, protective gesture.

Suddenly the strangest sensation passes through your body. It only lasts a few moments but when it's over everything seems to have changed. Beneath you feet the floor vibrates slightly. A soft hum seems to surround you.

"What was that?" you ask in amazement.

"The cavalry." he chuckles softly.

Realising that your chains have gone you lower your arms and remove your blindfold to find his handsome features grinning back at you. Looking into his blue eyes for the first time you almost lose yourself in them.

"We're safe." he tells you.

You return the grin then claim his mouth letting your hands eagerly reacquaint themselves with him. Just as the kiss turns "interesting" the com sounds.

"Archer to Commander Tucker."

Reluctantly he breaks the kiss. "Oh Hell!" Reaching out he almost punches the com responding "Tucker here."

"Trip, can you and your...guest meet me in my ready room in an hour?" It was phrased as a request but the tone was very much the opposite.

"Aye Cap'n. Tucker out."

"Sounds like you're in trouble" you giggle.

"Wouldn't be the first time." he grins wickedly. "He did say we had an hour. Now where were we?"

He begins to nuzzle just below your ear. Lips pressing, teeth gently grazing sensitive flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Archer's Ready Room:_

The captain slowly paces angrily back and forth as the two of you stand in the middle of the room: "You do realise that you're both lucky to be alive don't you!

Trip stands at attention in front of a very angry Archer.

"We've spent the past 3 days busting our asses searching for you Trip and what are you doing when we find you?"

The vulcan woman calmly interupts, "Captain, the Xoinori have been under surveillance by the Vulcan High Command for centuries. They have a long history of abducting victims from various worlds and performing a variety of what they call 'scientific experiments'. Sometimes returning them to their home worlds sometimes not. They are believed to be at least partially responsible for the fear of alien abduction initiated in Earth's mid twentieth century."

The strange looking denobluan continues: "None of their 'experiments' have ever had any scientific merit. It appears that they are performed as nothing more that a sick form of entertainment. The 'situation' we found Commander Tucker and this young lady in was probably an engineered encounter set in motion by their captors."

Captain Archer calms somewhat after hearing the explanation. As his anger fades other emotions chase each other across his face: worry, fear, concern, relief.

"I want both of you to report to sick bay. Let Phlox check you over." It occurs to you that these two men are quite close.

Phlox turns to escort you to sickbay. Trip sees the apprehension on your face. Everyone here is a stranger to you save one. You have no idea whom to trust. "It's alright. Doc'll take good care of you. I'll find you later." He turns away from Archer to hide the wink he gives you. You have no doubt that he will do just that.

Archer is relieved to find his best friend seemingly unscathed. As Trip turns to leave Jon stops him. "Trip, it's good to have you back."

Archer notices the slightly glassy look in both your eyes but decides it is probably due to your encounter with the Xoinori and doesn't say anything.

* * *

You sit on a bio bed in sick bay. Dr. Phlox is almost finished with his examination.

Trip watches quietly from a few beds away.

"Can you remember anything before the Xoinori took you?"

You sigh, "Not really, a few vague images nothing more."

"How long do you think you were there before you and Commander Tucker crossed paths?"

"A few days maybe. I'm not sure. I was pretty isolated."

Phlox reviews the scans. A puzzled expression crosses his face. "Intriguing" he mutters to himself.

Sickbay doors open. Archer enters.

"How are they doctor?"

"Physically they both appear to be in excellent health. Commander Tucker appears to have some slight neurological disruption, which appears to have been brought on by the trauma of the abduction. A day or two rest and he should be completely restored."

"I'm sensing a but in there somewhere doctor" Archer interrupts.

Realising that this can't be good news Trip moves over to you and places an arm around you protectively.

The gesture does not go unnoticed by Archer or Phlox.

"Indeed. Our friend here appears to have been there quite a bit longer. The Xoinori have erased most if not all of her memory prior to abduction. They have a history of using this tactic to make their victims more pliable."

"Can you restore it doc?" Trip asks growing concerned.

"I'm afraid not Commander. She only remembers the last few days but my scans show that the erasure took place long before that. Too much time has passed. The damage is permanent I'm afraid. I suppose I could try to restore memories from the days just before you met but considering where she was that probably wouldn't be the best idea."

"Why didn't they erase Trip's memories?" Archer questions.

"It looks as though they had begun the process but were unable to complete it before we found him. You should consider yourself lucky Commander, another day or two and your fate would probably have been the same."

Archer turns to you. "I'm sorry we couldn't give you better news."

"It's alright Captain. I'm just happy to be out of there."

An uncomfortable silence descends.

Jon searches for something anything to say. "I'll see about having some quarters assigned to you." He turns to leave.

"Don't bother Cap'n. She'll be staying with me."

Archer and Phlox share a surprised look before Archer nods to Trip and leaves sickbay.

* * *

Returning to Trip's quarters, no sooner does the door close than you feel his arms wrap around you pulling you close. You lean into his chest enjoying the warmth of his body against yours.

"A few days rest and Doc says we'll be right as rain." He murmurs into your hair. "Now what are we going to do in here for a couple of days?"

You smile as he starts gently kissing the back of your neck sending shivers along your spine.

You turn in his arms and undo the buttons of the shirt he is wearing and slowly draw the fabric over his shoulders giving you access to the smooth skin beneath. You kiss your way from his shoulder to his mouth and stroke your tongue along his lips.

His lips part inviting you in.

Your hands move behind his neck and pull him closer for a long, slow passionate kiss. Your tongue explores freely.

His hands move slowly down your back pressing you against him.

You feel him growing against you. You move your hand down to the front of his trousers and rub the cotton gently.

His hand works its way under the borrowed t-shirt, finding your breast and massages it.

Your head tilts back as his teeth begin to graze your neck. His thumb brushes over your hardening nipple causing you to moan softly.

Your fingers undo his pants and work their way inside.

You feel him grin against your skin as he starts moving towards the bed.

The back of your legs touch the edge of the bed and he starts to push you down. You sit but he pushes you further until you are lying on your back, his mouth still kissing and nibbling.

A hand moves feather like over your breast and down to your waist. It moves to push away the loose sweat pants, also borrowed, over your hips. You lift yourself allowing the garments to be removed. Having successfully removed the sweatpants his hand lightly traces a path back up your leg.

Your hands move around to his back. Your fingernails lightly skim over his flesh as you move down. Your fingers curl around his waistband and slowly push it down over his hips.

He helps by standing and removing the trousers completely before returning to lie next to you. You begin to explore each other's bodies. Hands moving over sensitive areas causing slight laughter.

He leans over and once again kisses you passionately. You move your hand along his stomach and take hold of him. Gently rubbing his shaft, causing it to twitch with expectation.

The weight of his body on yours is delicious.

He quickly pulls the t-shirt over your head.

You moan as he drops his head and takes an erect nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

You arch your hips against him.

His hand moves, forcing you to move your legs apart. He runs the tip of his finger against you. You close your eyes at the sensation. Remembering when he first did this as you were chained to the wall. Then you couldn't touch him...now your hands move over his body with urgency. Wanting to feel every part of him...not wanting to left go.

He continues to tease you. Watching the lust build in your eyes.

Two can play this game you think.

Your hand moves down to his near full erection. Your fingertips move lightly over the tip.

You stroke it lightly. He moves against your hand but you pull away. He groans as he takes your hand and puts it back on his erection. Again you pull away and giggle.

Then a small gasp leaves you as you feel his finger enter you and he leans down to kiss you. You take him once more in your hand, but this time you keep it there...moving it along the shaft.

You hear his breathing increase as he starts to softly bite on your earlobe and neck. He moans as your fingers tighten around him. His finger slides deeper.

He slowly withdraws it and strokes you. He pulls back and looks at you with a knowing smile. He takes his hand away and you moan with disappointment until he moves and puts the tip of his erection against you and pushes gently but firmly until he is fully enclosed by you.

You moan and wrap your legs around him.

You move your hands down his back as you move your hips in time to his long slow thrusts.

You close your eyes and moan with each slow thrust. Your fingernails press into his back. He takes possession of your mouth with his own. His hands slide under your back.

He rolls onto his back pulling you with him. You smile running your hands over his chest and move your hips in a slow circle.

You raise yourself, feeling him inside you. You slowly lower yourself and see the ecstasy in his eyes. He puts his hand on your hips, urging you to move faster.

You smile and shake your head continuing to move as slow as possible. His groans are a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

Suddenly he presses his head deeper into the pillow, eyes closed, his mouth wide as he cries out. His fingers dig into your flesh stopping you from moving. His back arches as he reaches his climax.

He relaxes, opening his eyes. He smiles up at you and pulls your head down so your lips can meet in a kiss. Instead he brings his mouth to your ear and whispers.

"That was amazing."

You answer back. "I know."

Then he moves his lips to yours.

You share a long deep sensuous kiss.

When your lips part your mouth move down his neck and across his chest. You taste the salt on his skin.

He runs his fingers through you hair and lets out a soft, contented sound almost like a purr.

You lay your head on his chest and snuggle next to him as you both drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The days pass and Trip returns to duty. Not wanting to be idle you offer to help wherever you can. Sickbay, galley anywhere an extra pair of hands is needed. The captain has even asked if you could keep on eye on his pooch while he is on duty. Porthos adores his new friend whose always willing to rub his tummy and sneak him cheddar cheese.

You and Trip can't seem to stay away from each other. The Chief Engineer finds himself uncharacteristically reporting to his shifts late, leaving early and even leaving during the shift on occasion in order to steal some time with you.

News of Trip's unusual behaviour has reached the captain but he has what appears to be more pressing issues to deal with at the moment and puts off speaking to him about it deciding that his friend just needs more time to recover from his ordeal.

* * *

Trip enters the mess hall. He immediately spots you casually talking to Lieutenant Reed. He stalks over and steps in between you. "What d' ya' think your doing Malcolm?"

Malcolm backs up surprised. He's never seen Trip glare at him like this. "I thought it would be nice to get to know the ships newest guest." He almost stammers unsure as to what has upset the engineer so much."

"You don' need t ''get to know' her Lieutenant. Got that?" Trip leans forward menacingly. "If I ever catch you near her again, you'll be sorry." He takes your arm and almost drags you out of the room.

Malcolm is stunned by Trip's behaviour. He had acted as though Malcolm had been trying to seduce his girlfriend.

Again the glazed look goes unnoticed and unaddressed.

You almost have to run to keep up with his long strides. "Trip, what is it? What's wrong?"

He moved so fast that you don't know how it happened but you suddenly find yourself pinned against the bulkhead. He kisses you so hard your lip feel bruised. Your lips part as his tongue demands entrance. You should be frightened but are not. Your hands move over his shoulders and around his neck.

He pulls away. "You're mine." He whispers.

Malcolm followed in their wake out of the mess hall. He stopped as he saw Trip push the female to the bulkhead. He knew Trip could get carried away, but in the corridor where people could see. Now he knew something was wrong. He went to the turbo lift and entered it. He pushed the button that told the lift he wanted to go to the bridge.

"Yes" you reply kissing him again.

Both of you are breathing hard.

He looks in your eyes. His desire reflecting your own.

Together you return to your quarters as quickly as possible.

* * *

At first he thought about seeing the captain but then decided that maybe Trip had still not fully recovered so instead of going to the ready room he went to his station.

As he watched the scanners run through their usual routine, he thought about the incident in the mess hall. Apart from Trip's abrupt behaviour, there had been something else not quite right. The more he thought about it the more it eluded him.

"Lieutenant?"

He realised that his rank had been spoken and looked up.

"Yes Sub-Commander?"

"Is there anything wrong? You seem distracted."

"There is nothing wrong."

T'Pol looked at him for a couple seconds more then went back to her work.

He felt he should say something but decided that if he needed to talk to anyone it would either be the captain or Phlox. Right now that one thing was still niggling his mind.

* * *

The following day Trip is in engineering.

Hidden behind a counsel you watch him. A female crewmember approaches him. 'How dare she!' you think angrily as you fight back the urge to scratch her eyes out. You're not supposed to be here and you don't want to spoil the surprise. After a few moments she leaves.

When you are sure that no one is around you emerge from you hiding place. You quietly approach Trip from behind and wrap your arms around him. He jumps at first at the unexpected contact. But he grins and chuckles when he realises it's you.

"What are you doing in here?

"I missed you."

He turns and kisses you slowly. All the while making sure no one is watching.

Your hands move to the front of his body. Through his uniform you can feel his well-toned abs and powerful chest as your hands slowly move their way up.

Your fingers reach the zip and slowly begin to lower it. You feel him grin as your hands move inside for further exploration. You can feel the warmth of his skin through his undershirt.

* * *

After working on some calculations Malcolm decided to run them past Trip. He approached the door to engineering and opened it. Walking in, he didn't see anyone around but then heard a noise from the far end of the room. He called out.

"Commander...Trip? Are you here?

He moved further down the passageway and saw two pair of legs come into view. As he moved closer, he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. He managed to say one word.

"Trip?"

Surprised you both stop cold at the interruption.

Trip looks up. The glare in his eyes making him almost unrecognisable to his friend.

"What th' hell d' ya' wan Malcolm?" His accent considerably deepens with anger.

Malcolm stepped back from the anger of the engineer. The tone of the voice had him almost cringing but the expression in those blue eyes was down right scary.

He backed away even more.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to intrude...I'll leave you to it."

He slowly made his way to the door, half-expecting Trip to come after him. He wrenched the door open and almost dived through the doorway and closed the door. Leaning on the door, he took a deep breath. Now he knew something was wrong with his friend.

Once the armoury officer left. Trip turns his attention back to you. He places his strong hands on either side of hour face and starts kissing you more passionately. He begins leading you to a dark secluded corner of engineering.

You move one hand slowly lower to his briefs. He groans softly as you fingers close around him.

Suddenly engineering is a flurry of activity. Alarms go off. Voices shouting.

"Commander! There's a leak in the plasma conduit."

The anger returns to his expression. "Why can't they just leave us alone!" He growls. Briefly he battles the desire to stay with you against his duty to respond to the emergency. Duty wins, barely.

* * *

Malcolm knows now that he has to talk to the captain.

He finds the nearest com panel. "Reed to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"I need to speak with you, sir. I believe it's quite urgent."

"What's this about Malcolm?"

"Commander Tucker, sir. Something is definitely wrong."

"Meet me in my Ready Room Lieutenant"

Malcolm almost sprints down the corridor.

Malcolm reaches Captain Archer's office pale and out of breath. He presses the door chime. He hears the captain's voice just before the door slides open.

Archer takes one look at the Lt. Reed's uncharacteristic appearance and his blood runs cold. "Malcolm, what is it?" He helps him inside to a chair.

"Trip, sir" he struggles for breath. "Something's not right."

Malcolm takes a moment to compose himself. Then relates his last two encounters with Commander Tucker to the Captain.

When Malcolm finishes his tale Archer is furious with himself for turning a blind eye when his best friend was so obviously in trouble.

Malcolm watches as Archer paces the room. "This is Trip we're talking about, sir. I think everyone on board has been giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Malcolm, we're his friends. We should have picked up on this sooner."

"All due respect, he has been keeping himself pretty isolated lately."

"That's all the more reason. That's not how he normally acts. We have to figure out what's going on."

Archer presses the com panel.

"Archer to Phlox and T'Pol"

"Captain?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Report to my Ready Room at once."

Once T'Pol and Phlox arrive Malcolm recounts the events again. He starts feeling a little guilty. He doesn't want to get Trip in trouble just get him help.

"It appears we need to have them both return to sick bay" T'Pol concludes. "More than likely it is a product of their recent abduction."

"I'll have to run full neurological scan before we can determine anything." Phlox adds. "They may come willingly or not. We should be ready for anything."

"Where ever they are, I can almost guarantee they're together." Malcolm speculates.

Archer presses the com panel. "Archer to Hoshi"

"Here sir."

"Hoshi can you tell me where Commander Tucker is right now."

"He's in the mess hall sir."

* * *

Malcolm was not the only one who saw the incident in the mess hall and others had noticed you near engineering earlier. Rumours of the Commander's odd behaviour have spread quietly throughout the ship.

With the crisis in engineering taken care off Trip decided he deserved a break and headed to the mess hall for a snack. Stepping in the room he spots you. All thoughts of food are gone from his mind.

Not even registering the hand full of crewmembers in the room he comes up behind you. Wrapping his arm around you he growls, "I came here lookin' for some pecan pie but I think I jus' found something better." His teeth lightly graze your neck.

You turn in his grasp. Your arms automatically wrap around him. You don't care where you are or who's around. Trip is with you and that is all that matters.

He claims your mouth hungrily. His hand is already searching for the hem of your shirt.

The surprised crewmen have no idea if they should intervene, discreetly leave or ask for popcorn.

Trip hears someone behind him clear their throat. He pulls away for a moment. "Get lost." His voice holds the same menacing quality from earlier in the day.

"Trip."

"Didn't y' hear me I said git outta here!"

A hand is placed on Trip's shoulder.

Trip has hit his boiling point. He turns quickly fully intending to knock the intruder into next week.

A hand grabs Trips wrist just before it connects with Jon's face!

Shock and horror chase each other over Trip's face. Shock as he realises the inappropriateness of what he was doing. Horror that he has almost come to blows with his best friend.

Jon's expression is like stone. "Trip, I'm temporarily relieving you of duty. Report to sickbay and stay there until Phlox finds out what the hell is wrong with you!"

Trip doesn't even look back. He's seen that look on the captain's face before. Just never directed at him. He knows better than to argue.

The captain turns his gaze to you. "Same goes for you."

You're not sure which frightens you more the behaviour you've just displayed or the look on the captain's face. You're unaware if your feet hit the floor as you head towards sickbay.

* * *

Phlox reviews the neuro scans. His normal jovial smile is no longer present. You know immediately this is not good news.

Archer enters sickbay. "What have you found out?" Archer has no time for pleasantries

"It appears that the Xoinori have initiated a process that progressively redirects the neuropathways creating an artificial obsession within their subjects. In this case Commander Tucker with our friend here and vice versa." Phlox explained.

T'Pol continued. "Based on the Xoinori's history and what we've been told of the Commander's experience, presumably the Xoinori had planned to implant the artificial obsession and then continue to separate them until one of both of them were driven' mad."

Trip interrupts. "Hey, ya mind tellin' us what's going on? We're right here."

You are both visibly in turmoil. Fighting inner demons that want to take control while still trying to maintain your grasp on reality.

"Quite right Commander." Phlox ushers the group closer to his patients and continues.

"In this state of mind anyone or anything that interfered with their being together would have been perceived as an immediate threat. Thus explaining the commander's violent reactions to Lt. Reed and the captain as well as his overall altered behaviour of late."

"Why the hell didn't this show up when they first came to sickbay?" Archer inquires.

"As I said captain, this is a progressive disruption. What we initially saw just in the beginning stages and appeared to be an attempt to simply erase the Commander's memory. It wasn't until I ran a second more extensive neuroscan that we found the full extent of the damage."

"Captain, until now there was no indication that the Xoinori had expanded into this type of experimentation. "T'Pol explained. "This is the first record of such an incident in the Vulcan database."

Archer is becoming even more concerned. "Is there anything we can do to stop it."

Phlox grins. "Why yes Captain. They fact that they both still have a grasp on reality proves that the damage is not permanent. I should be able to reverse the Xoinori's procedure with a minimum of side effects."

"Side effects?" Trip raises his eyebrow not liking the sound of this so far. "Wanna clarify that Doc?"

"It's nothing serious Commander." Phlox tries to reassure him. "At most a temporary case of moderate depression while you recover."

"Let me get this straight Doc. You're goin' t' erase our memories?"

"Heavens no Commander I would never attempt to do something that invasive unless absolutely necessary. The procedure would restore your neuropathways to their original state. You would still remember what's happened but it would seem more like a remembered dream than actual events. The implanted obsession would no longer exist."

"Once the procedure is done after a few days rest you should expect a full recovery."

Trip sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Doc, you've never let me down before." he concedes a bit reluctantly.

You know that Phlox is an excellent physician and there really is no other alternative but the though of undergoing another "procedure" terrifies you.

The denobulan approaches you laying a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to put you through this."

You look up into his kind face. "I know," you say softly then turn away quickly so no one sees the tears that are forming.

**PART 5**

Phlox recommended a complete separation during recovery just to be safe. You stand alone in your new quarters gazing out the window watching the stars streak by. Tears slowly stream down you face unchecked. Phlox had stopped by earlier to check on your progress. Otherwise you've had no visitors. Thanks to the Xoinori's interference any connection you might have made with members of the crew were not possible. You've never felt this alone.

What few memories you have you can't trust.

Phlox had said 'moderate depression'. The way you feel you'd hate to experience what he considered extreme.

You continue gazing at the window. No longer seeing the stars just the cold emptiness of space. Reflecting how you feel inside.

The door chimes.

Quickly you wipe away the tears. "Come in."

The door his hardly open before a small furry body bounds across the room happy to see his newest friend.

Captain Archer stands in the doorway. "Thought you might like a visitor." He smiles warmly.

You kneel down to pet the squirming pooch.

"I'm going on the bridge. Do you mind if he stays with you for a while?"

You smile grateful for the company. "Not at all Captain."

He turns to go.

"Captain"

He pauses and turns back.

"Thank you."

He smiles again, nods and turns to go.

Porthos jumps on the bed as you sit down. You pet him for a while. Then the sadness returns, the tears come again. You lie down and curl up.

The small dog snuggles up next to you wanting to give you comfort.

* * *

Trip and Malcolm sit together in the mess hall. Trip is barely even picking at the food on his plate.

"Something wrong with your catfish?"

"Naw, I'm jus' not very hungry."

Malcolm waits knowing his friend will talk when he's ready.

"It's all a bit...unsettling, y' know."

"What is?"

"Havin' your mind tampered with. I'm mean a small part of me knew that things were out of control. But mostly I just didn't care. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in when you did Malcolm."

"Don't mention it Trip."

Trip turned back to his plate glumly picking at the catfish he knew he wouldn't eat.

A familiar voice is heard from across the room.

He looks up and sees you talking to some of the crewmembers. "Excuse me Malcolm."

The armoury officer watches apprehensively as Trip approaches you. Ready to move at the first sign of trouble.

"Do you have a minute?"

You turn to face him smiling warmly. "Of course Commander."

Your companions sense that the chief engineer would like privacy and discreetly move away.

He is visibly uncomfortable, unable to look you in the eye. "Look, I...ah...I just wanted to apologise about what happened. I don't..."

You place a hand on his arm interrupting him. "Commander, there's no need to apologise. What happened isn't your fault. In fact I should be thanking you."

He looks at you puzzled. "Why?"

"If it wasn't for you and Enterprise, I'd probably still be back there going through god knows what and not knowing anything different." You step forward and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Commander." You smile again and return to your conversation with your new friends.

Malcolm breathes a sigh of relief as Trip returns to the table. "What was all that about?"

"I went over to apologise and she turns around and she turns around thanks me!"

* * *

Trip can't believe he's late for movie night. This on top of a horrible day in engineering. He's been in a bad mood and battling a headache all afternoon. He was looking forward to the old comedy to lift his spirits.

He'd just about given up finding an open seat when he spots one next to you. "Is this taken?" he whispers.

"No, help yourself Commander"

"Thanks." Trip settles in to enjoy the movie. "What do you think of 'Arsenic and Old Lace?'

"It's hilarious! Did Cary Grant do any other movies?"

Trip just stares at you like you have two heads.

"What?"

"You just asked if Cary Grant did other movies!"

"So?"

"You've never seen this before?"

"I could have seen this 100 times before the Xoinori and I wouldn't know it." You shake your head at him rolling your eyes.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot." Realising what he's just said sends you both into fits of giggles.

After being shushed by several people around you, you both finally regain your composure and turn your attention back to the movie.

After a few minuets Trip finds his attention no longer on the film but on the person sitting next to him. Something like an old movie that most people have seen several times is completely new to you. He watches the delight in your face as you laugh at the comedy.

After the movie is over and the viewers begin to disperse he looks and you and grins. "Mind if I walk you back to your quarters?"

Your eyes open wide in surprise as you laugh softly. "I'm fairly certain I can find my way Commander."

"Oh, I'm sure you can but that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy walking with you."

You smile. "All right."

It has been a few weeks since Phlox reversed the Xoinori's tampering. Except for you initial encounter in the mess hall your paths have failed to cross. As you proceed down the corridor you chat casually.

"So tell me what's with those...things...Phlox has in sickbay?"

"Well rumour has it tha' their snacks."

"For the animals right?"

"To tell y' the truth, I've never asked. I don't think I want to know the answer."

You make a face at the thought of actually consuming one of those squirming wriggling creatures. "Oh, now I'm sorry I asked. Well here's me" you state when you reach your quarters.

You remain in the corridor for a few more minutes just talking. Finally Trip makes his departure.

"I'm on in engineering in the morning. I should get going."

"Good night, Commander."

You watch as Trip proceeds down the corridor to his own quarters then enter your own smiling.

He's not sure when it happened but he now realises the headache he'd had earlier was gone and now he is in a really good mood.

* * *

Over the next few days you find yourself crossing paths with Commander Tucker repeatedly. Finally you laugh when you see him. "Commander, we have to stop meeting like this. People will talk!"

He chuckles. "They already do."

"Well, we sure did give them something to talk about," you reply laughing

The following movie night the selection is "North by Northwest".

Once again the Commander offers to walk you back to your quarters afterwards.

As you stand outside talking he leans in and kisses you softly then backs away. "Good night," he whispers then turns to leave.

You are too surprised to even respond.

After the second movie you and Trip begin seeing more and more of each other. Not excluding yourselves from the rest of the crew but making the time to spend together.

Most times he leaves you at your door after a few kisses. After having already been pushed into the deep end of the pool with both feet and almost drowning you've agreed to take things slow and not rush. Letting things develop on their own.

It seems like half the crew already know you're seeing each other again.

* * *

Phlox and Archer are in the corridor near your quarters talking one evening as you and Trip return.

Archer is surprised see you together walking each with an arm loosely around the other, talking and laughing. He watches as you stop at your door and embrace for a few moments saying your goodbye. He is even more surprised to see Trip turn and walk away from you heading in his direction with a definite smile on his face. It's been a while since he's seen his best friend look that happy.

As the he approaches Archer nods. "Trip." Trip pauses to respond. "Cap'n, Doc." then continues on his way.

Archer lifts an eyebrow and turns towards the doctor speaking low so as not to be overheard, "Doc, is this something we need to be worried about?"

The Denobulan smiles. "Heavens no Captain. They both came to see me some time ago to make sure there wasn't a relapse. I believe that Commander Tucker is courting her."

Jon almost chokes. "Trip! How long has this been going on?"

"I would say no more than a few weeks."

Archer shakes his head muttering to himself. "I've got to pay more attention to what's happening right under my nose."

* * *

Enterprise had discovered an M class planet with a very hospitable population. The Captain takes advantage of the opportunity to allow the crew some shore leave.

You and Trip have made plans to visit the planet. He is waiting anxiously for you to get ready to go.

"Come on. Hurry up. Let's go!" He's barely able to sit still.

You look up while putting on your shoes and laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks, looking slightly annoyed.

"You. You're jumping around so much I can't decide if you look like a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas or if you're going to have an accident."

"Oh, very funny! Come on, let's go!"

You're barely able to pick up your jacket as he grabs your hand and almost drags you out the door. He moves down the corridor so quickly you almost have to run to keep up with him.

"Trip, what's the hurry? Travis isn't going to leave without us."

"You'll see." You can tell he's up to something but have no clue as to what might be.

* * *

It is late afternoon as the shuttle pod lands. The sky looks like a watercolour painting done in yellow orange and reds.

You aren't really able to appreciate the scenery however. Trip is impatient as ever and is moving at warp one across the landscape.

"Trip what is it? Why are we in such a rush?"

"Just trust me. And come on will you or we'll miss it."

"Miss what?"

He just grins not telling you anything.

After about 15 minutes he stops. You're standing at the top of a small hill in the middle of a large open grassy plain. The sky has gone from warm to cool tones. Now blues indigo and shades of purple blend one into another.

"We're here."

"Where? What's going on?"

He points to the sky. "Just wait."

As you watch the colours deepen until the sky resembles a blanket of black velvet sprinkled with ice crystals.

"Trip, it was a lovely sunset and the stars are gorgeous but..."

You completely forget what you were about to say as flickering colours start to chase each other across the sky.

Waves of green, rose and blue followed by yellow and violet. Every hue of the rainbow appears to be represented. The sight is so remarkable you almost forget to breathe. The colours blend and swirl together as if in an intricate dance.

Trip is standing behind you encircling you with his arms, holding you lightly. He whispers so as not to break the spell. "I saw this last night with the survey team. The locals say it occurs every night just after sunset. Reminds me of the Northern Lights back on Earth."

The spectacular display lasts about an hour. Neither of you speak again while you appreciate the planet's natural beauty.

After the colours fade you turn to see Trip grinning at you.

"Thank you. That was wonderful!"

"It was worth it just to see your face light up."

The breeze starts pulling strands of hair across your face. He brushes them aside gently his fingers lightly caressing your face then he leans in for a kiss. His lips are warm and inviting and you respond in kind, each of you gently exploring.

Lost in each other you have no idea how long you remain like this. Suddenly Trip's communicator chirps.

Reluctantly he pulls away. Dropping his head to your shoulder he groans. "Why is it when ever I get you alone for a few minutes someone jus' has t' talk to me?"

You start to giggle.

He picks up the communicator. "Tucker here."

You can hear in his voice how awkward Travis feels having to make the call "Commander, I'm bringing the last group back to Enterprise for the night. Were you planning on returning?"

"We're on our way. Tucker out."

He kisses you once more and takes your hand as you start walking back to the shuttlepod.

* * *

After returning to Enterprise Trip once again walks you to your quarters. You are both quiet, comfortable just being together. Standing at your door neither of you want the evening to end; the fingers of one hand absently toy with his. You smile as you suddenly realise that ever since the light display on the planet you've been in constant physical contact even it was just your fingertips brushing together.

He reaches out with his free hand and brushes the hair away from your face. You press your cheek against his palm and close your eyes as he continues the caress. You exhale slowly enjoying the intimate gesture.

When you open your eyes he moves closer and you share a long slow kiss that takes your breath away. His hand slides from your cheek to the nape of your neck making sure you don't pull away as he moves closer.

When the kiss ends he rests his forehead against yours. Almost hesitantly he whispers. "May I come in?"

Your tilt your head to look at him. You search his face and within yourself for any residual sign of the Xoinori's interference. You want to be sure you're doing the right thing. He knows what your doing and why, he waits.

Pleased with what you see you return the kiss with the same intensity. Your hand moves to the back of his neck drawing him closer. His hands glide around to the small of your back. Meanwhile your free hand reaches for the door control.

Forgetting that you are half leaning against the door you almost fall into your quarters when the door opens and your support is gone. Trip's arms around you are the one thing keeping you from falling.

He uses the opportunity to pull you even closer and deepen the kiss. You put both arms around his neck and together you move into the room.

Moments after the door closes his lips move to your throat sending your pulse racing. His gently pushes your jacket off your shoulders and down your arms. No sooner does it pass your fingertips than your hands begin to slide his jacket off as well.

His teeth lightly graze your throat as he begins to unbutton your shirt. Shivers chase each other up and down your spine. His lips move lower as the fabric separates exposing your flesh. You are both breathing rapidly as your shirt joins the other garments. He pulls away slightly and watches as his fingers roam over your breasts. You close your eyes and a small sound escapes your throat. Your memories may have been tampered with but your body recalls his touch and responds. You don't even try to hold back the low moan as his mouth closes over one peak his tongue teasing and hardening it. His hands move to your hips pulling you against him. You can feel him responding to you.

Your fingers run through his hair. You want to tell him how good this feels. All you can manage is to breathlessly murmur his name over and over. "Trip...Trip...Trip...."

He claims your mouth again hungrily as you deftly unbutton his shirt. As the last button is unfastened he shrugs out of the garment as your hands continue on to unclasp his belt, unbutton his fly and lower the zip of his trousers. He groans as your fingers move inside and begin to stroke him beneath blue fabric.

He moves towards the bed and sits with you standing facing him. His lips move over your stomach along the waistband of you jeans. You run hands over his hair, shoulders, back arms, anywhere you can reach. He unfastens your jeans and slides them over your hips and down your legs.

As you step out of them he pulls you gently onto the bed. He kisses you longingly for a moment before standing to remove his trousers. When he rejoins you your hands and mouths explore each other freely. It seems as thought no part is left unexplored or unkissed.

At last you feel him move between your thighs. His hard shaft presses against you wanting to enter. You raise you hips to him encouragingly. You moan softly as he enters wrapping your legs around him. His movements are long, slow and purposeful. You match your rhythm to his, your hands press against his back. Gradually he starts to move more urgently until at last you both cry out together.

* * *

Trip lies on his back. One arm curled around you his fingers absently caressing your shoulders, arm and back. You are snuggled next to him on your side your head resting on his shoulder, your nails softly combing through the hair on his chest. Both of you marvelling at just how right this feels. The clawing need from the Xoinori is gone. This is where you want to be not where you have to be.

He gently kisses your hair. "Y' know if I had t' go through all that again just to be here now,...like this...with you...."

You lazily look up at him and smile waiting for him to continue, loving the sound of his voice in the dimly lit room.

"I'd go through it all again in a minute."

Your smile widens as you raise yourself up on your elbow and look down at his handsome face. His hair is tousled and he looks completely sexy and his features completely relaxed.

He reaches out and runs his fingers gently along your cheek. His blue eyes lock onto yours. "I love you." Gently he pulls you to him and you share a long slow kiss.

When you finally part. "I love you too." You kiss one more time before you both settle back into your snuggle and drift off to sleep.


End file.
